moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja cz. 3
Metropolia, stolica Federacji Przywódca Federacji, 66 letni Heinrich Welff przechadzał się po swoim pałacu, gładząc swoje wąsy. Przed chwilą dostał odpowiedź od HallenWest na swoje ultimatum. Mimo że "p**rdolcie się wy małe ku**siarze" nie należało do oficjalnego języka dyplomacji, Heinrich zaryzykował stwierdzenie że miasto nie chce mu się poddać. Tym gorzej dla nich, w końcu to w okolice ich miasta kazał wysłać armię kierowaną przez samego Dowódcę. Heinrich pomyślał że lepiej przygotować promień ściągający, zanim Dowódca postanowi sam jeden zniszczyć HallenWest. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi i wparował przez nie strażnik, prowadzący blondynkę, około 23 letnia pielęgniarkę. - Mój Panie, mamy ją.- powiedział strażnik - Dziękuje, możesz zostawić nas samych.- powiedział Heinrich - Ależ, mój Panie! Ona jest.... - Wiem doskonale kim ona jest. Powiedziałem zostaw nas samych.- strażnik już wychodził ale przywódca coś sobie przypomniał- A właśnie, jak z tą cyrkówką? - Początkowo się stawiała, ale 10 minut w pomieszczeniu z Glorią wystarczyło. - Świetnie. Ma natychmiast kierować się do CreepyTown, na wypadek gdyby pierwsza grupa zawiodła. Strażnik posłuchał rozkazu i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. - To bardzo nierozsądne, zostawać ze mną sam na sam.- powiedziała kobieta - Oczywiście panno Claris. - Pani Claris. Tak się składa że jestem mężatką. - Może do 1899 roku, ale potem pani sympatia znalazła sobie wiele kobiet. - Co ma znaczyć że do 1899 roku? - To rok w którym pani umarła. A w każdym razie pani umrze. Zdołałem panią sprowadzić z 1898 do 2015 roku, by mogła mi pani użyczyć swoich zdolności. - Czyli wie pan kim jestem. To świetnie, miałam dość tego że muszę ukrywać się za pseudonimem. Co nie zmienia faktu że nie mam ochoty panu pomagać, nie ważne w czym. - A jeśli powiem że pani jedynym celem będzie burdel? - Skończyłam z tym. - Burdel który jest miejscem częstego bytowania pewnego Przemka, z liczbami w swoim imieniu. A to szmaciarz! Ja się poświęcam i flaki z siebie...znaczy innych wypruwam, a on wciąż przesiaduje z tymi dzi**ami?! -'' pomyślała kobieta - Dobrze, pomogę.- powiedziała Claris '''Gdzieś w CreepyTown' Jedno z niewielu nigdy nie zniszczonych części miasta było...jedną wielką ruiną. Okoliczne domu były gruzami, droga była cała zniszczona a kilka okolicznych drzew płonęło. Rico, przyglądający się całemu temu krajobrazowi zniszczenia myślał tylko o jednym. - Jakim cudem ty jeszcze stoisz?!!!- krzyczał Rico do swojego długouchego przeciwnika. Elf nic nie odpowiedział, po prostu stał po środku tej pożogi nic nie mówiąc. - On może tak, ale my nie!- krzyczeli jednym głosem Bloody i Reddoshi, leżący na gruzowisku- Patrz gdzie ciachasz tym mieczem. - Lewak!- krzyczał dresiarz, który chwilę wcześniej został trafiony energią Ostrza Pustki Rico zważając na protesty swoich przyjaciół chciał się opanować i przygotować jakąś strategie, ale widok elfa który unikał wszystkich ataków Pyromaniaca i nawet się nie spocił, wyprowadził go z równowagi. Zgromadził całe otaczające go powietrze i uderzył w elfa siła Powietrznego Uderzenia Ostrza Pustki. Elf zwyczajnie odskoczył od ataku i był gotów posłać w stronę swojego przeciwnika kolejną strzałę. - Clemmylas, stój!- krzyczała zielono-skóra kobieta w kitlu. Na jej rozkaz elf zaprzestał działań- Prawilniak, rusz się tutaj! Dresiarz i elf podeszli do kobiety, a ta z kolei podniosła Noworoczną i zasłoniła jej usta dłonią. Wszyscy zobaczyli jak kotka otwiera oczy. Dzięki Bogu, żyła! Poza tym że jej oczy były czarno-czerwone, raczej nic jej nie było. - Doc, Doc, co zrobimy z tymi lewakami?- spytał dres - Nic.- powiedziała kobieta, po czym wyciągnęła nóż i przystawiła do gardła Noworocznej- Okej, CreepyTownczycy! Układ jest taki: Ja puszczam dziewczynę, wy wypuszczacie nas. Każdy idzię w swoją stronę i zapominamy o wszystkim. - A jeśli się nie zgodzimy?- spytał Reddoshi - Jesteście jeszcze głupsi niż Prawilniak.- powiedziała Doc po czym przybliżyła nóż do gardła Noworocznej- Rozumiecie? Czy mam wam to przeliterować? - Tylko nie za szybko.- powiedział Bloody, po czym jednak ugryzł się w język. Życie Nowej wisiało na włosku, to nie jest dobry temat do żartów. - Skąd mamy wiedzieć że nie puścisz jej i nie rzucić w nią nożem?- spytał Rico - Cholera jasna!- kobieta włożyła nóż w dłonie Nowej, trzymając nadal rękę przy jej karku- To jak robimy? - Dobra.- powiedział Bloody- Puść ją a my zapomnimy o sprawie. Doc zabrała rękę z ust i karku Nowej i ją puściła. Dziewczyna jakby zaczęła się budzić ze snu i zaczeła radośnie biec w stronę Rico. W końcu wpadła mu w ramiona. - Spokojnie już nic ci nie- Rico nie dokończył zdania, bo poczuł dziwne ukucie w klatce. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że Nowa wbiła mu nóż w serce. Dosłownie. Następnie zwinnym ruchem wyjęła go i wbiła w szyje. Rico zobaczył jak z całego jego ciała zaczyna ubywać krwi a czarno-czerwone oczy Nowej przyglądają się temu z zachwytem. - Zdychaj!- krzyknęła Nowa, łapiąc Rico za włosy i uderzając jego głową o gruz- Zdychaj, ty kupo gówna!! Bloody i Reddoshi zaskoczeni całą sytuacją nie zauważyli lecącego w ich kierunku gradu strzał oraz biegnącego Prawilniaka. Vanilla Unicorn - Co jest do cholery?! - krzyknął chłopak. Miał w swoich ramionach kobietę którą postanowił dodać do haremu, a do drugiej strzelił. Więc czemu jedna mu się wyrywa, a druga pomimo strzału nadal stoi. Spojrzał na swoją broń i znalazł rozwiązanie. Spust był pożerany przez jakąś małą, glutowatą kulkę.- Oczywiście! Klasyczne zagranie! Nim chłopak zdążył coś więcej dodać, mała kulka odcięła się od pistoletu i uderzyła go w twarz. Z nosa poleciała krew, a siła ciosu wywaliła go z krzesła i sprawiła, że chłopak puścił Salai. - Co ci jest do jasnej cholery?!!- krzyczała Salai- Mówiłam ci: jest ciastko, jest hug! Nie ma ciastka to się...cokolwiek co się rymuje. - Ja bym się bardziej przejęła dlaczego Przemek do mnie celował!- Strange wydawała się bardziej oburzona niż zła. Choć oczywiście była też zła. - To nie Przemek.- powiedział Smąriusz- Ten ma własnego ducha i o wiele mniejszą moc. - Heh, racja.- powiedział chłopak, trzymając się za krwawiący nos. Zdjął przy okazji okulary i perukę. Właściwie oprócz czerwonych oczu i białych włosów, bardzo przypominał Przemka- Podsumowując: ja jestem Arise. Ty z kolei - powiedział pokazując na Salai - będziesz wkrótce częścią mojego haremu, a ty - teraz pokazał na Strange - będziesz martwa. Choć w sumie mam dobry humor, jeśli będziesz błagać do pozwole ci być moją... - chłopak nie dokończył, ponieważ robił unik przed assasyńskimi ostrzami wylatującymi z rękawa Strange. Smąriusz przeobraził się w swoją dwumetrową postać, a Strange wyciągnęła swój rewolwer. Nic z tego nie zrobiło na Arisie wrażenia. - Skończysz jak tęcza w Warszawie!- krzyczała Salai. Arise odwrócił się w jej stronę i zobaczył, że trzyma ona Kose Shinigami. Salai natychmiast to niego podbiegła i z całą swoją siłą uderzyła, mając zamiar przeciąć go na pół. Arise jednak...złapał Kosę gołą ręką.- Mam deja vu. Na pewno nie jesteś Przemkiem? - Co za różnica kim jestem, kochanie? W końcu i tak będziesz mnie nazywać Pa..- przemowę Arise przerwał wystrzał z reworwera Strange. Pocisk leciał w stronę Arise, jednak znikąd pojawiła się ogromna, ubrana w brązową rękawice zbroja która złapała pocisk.- No cóż, moja droga, zostawmy tę rozmowę na inną okazje.- powiedział Arise po czym rzucił Kosą (i trzymającą ją Salai) kilka metrów dalej - Zabij. Nagle nad Arise pojawił się ogromny wojownik, ubrany w brązową, otoczoną ogniem zbroję. Wojownik zaszarżował na bar. Smąriusz chciał go zablokować, ale nie był żadnym przeciwnikiem dla takiego ducha i padł na deski gdy tylko się do niego zbliżył. Pięść duchowego wojownika leciała w stronę Strange, ale dziewczyna zdołała się obronić Mieczem Kirny. Nagle jednak tuż nad nią pojawił się kolejna pieść. - Nie zdążę!- pomyślała Strange. - Stop!- krzyknął jakiś głos przy drzwiach a duch usłuchał. Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę drzwi i ujrzeli...dwóch Przemków. - Jest was trzech?!- krzyczała Strange- Czy my jesteśmy w jakimś nocnym koszmarze? - Coś czułem, że Imitia nie da sobie z tobą rady, Nii-san.- powiedział Arise. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures